Fullmetal Alchemist oneshots!
by SmexiShinobi13
Summary: like my Bleach oneshots. i may take requests. but it depends.


Alphonse Elric oneshot

For: theicealchemist13 and AmberTruesdale

Name: Tara Sullivan  
Species: Human  
Anime: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Age: 15  
Looks: strawberry blond, curly hair with strait bangs across her forehead and framing her face. and cerulean blue eyes she is am tanned and has a good bod (lol it was in the form)

Personality: Very spunky and funny. she can come off as a big flirt, but I'm just messin around with ya. She is a perv (but hey, who isn't? XD) she's pretty crappy at keeping grudges, and very empathetic, on the inside. Caring and protective for her buds too. Sometimes she can be a bit impulsive and require someone to babysit her  
History: Tara and her older brother Garrett used to travel; mostly for the hell of it, but they did want to see their parents. He taught her all she knows about alchemy. She knows a whole lot, but still strives to find new ways. Well, he got diagnosed with a terminal illness and to support his medical bills, she joined the military and used her research funds. He always took care of her, so she had to take care of him back, y'know? Garret was all she had. Apparently, their parents were out of the picture. Frankly, they could have cared less about them. If they had each other, It was all peachy. Well, her efforts were futile, and Garrett passed on. awesome!  
Love Interest: Alphonse elric  
Alchemic Style (Include everything about your style of alchemy.): I specialize in alchemy in the states of matter: solid, liquid, gas, and maybe plasma. I am trying to learn more about this alchemic style that my brother left behind. To make it sound more sciency, I change the space within the molecules of matter(Solid, having the molecules close togther, liquid molecules being a little more far apart, and gas being the loosest. Catch my drift?)My gloves are temperature proof and have transmutation circles on the palms. My state alchemist name is: the "State" alchemist.

STORY START!

you were on a train with your boyfriend and his brother. your boyfriend, Alphonse Elric, was playing with a strand of your strawberry blonde hair, shyly wrapping his arm around your shoulder. you stared out the window as Al and his brother, Edward Elric, were talking. you guys were going to central and Ed was complaining about having to go see the luteniet colonal(sp?). you wernt really listening to their convorsation, you were to tierd to follow their conversation because they were switching topics to quickly. you rested your head on Al's shoulder and slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

Hours later (in hotel room)

you sat up quickly wondering where you were.

"What the hell?" you asked yourself aloud.

"Your up?" Al smiled at you as he peeked at you from around the corner.

"Yeah! how long was i asleep?" you asked him. he laughed cheerfully.

"A good 9 hours." he replyed. you stood up on the bed. you did a front flip off of it and landed on the ground. you got up quickly afraid that Al would think you were hurt.

"I'M OK!" you shouted reasurring him. Al sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

"Hey Al I'm gonna take a shower. wanna join me?" you joked. Al didnt think either of you were ready for that. as much as you wanted to you didnt argue. al blushed at least 10 shades of red as you giggled at his being nervous.  
"you know the answer Tara." he looked somewhat disapointed though. you raised an eyebrow at him but walked into the bathroom. you un-dressed and turned on the water. you were just about to get in when Al walked through the door. Al blushed once more, his whole face now red. his hands flew up to his eyes mostly covering them.  
"I'M SO SORRY TARA! I-" you cut him off  
"uhm Al-" you were cut off by a noise from outside the bathroom.  
BOOM! you saw a blue light from the cracked door. 'alchemy...' you thought to yourself. you heard Ed laughing.  
"NII-SAN!" Al shouted.  
"Enjoy it Al! you always tell me how much you love tara and how happy you are with her. why dont you tell her that?" Ed asked Al. you giggled and quietly thanked Ed  
"I-I was waiting for the right moment!" Al said to him.  
"Well i'm sure your just to embarrassed to tell her." Ed retailiated.  
"well its going to be a whole lot harder now!" Ed just laughed.  
"Why are you butting in Nii-san?" Al asked.  
"reasons. now im leaving the rest to you Al. dont dissapoint her." you heard a door slam as Ed left. you looked down at your feet and blushed, you quickly covered up your breasts and reached for your bra and panties quickly putting them on, not realizing that Al was watching you. his face still somewhat red from embarassesment. you turned around and looked At Al, he stared right back into your blue eyes. you looked back down to your feet, slightly blushing. Al lightly lifted your chin, his face now closer to yours. you eyes widened as Al slowly leaned in to kiss you. you felt his tongue shly glide across your bottom lip, asking for entrance. you were surprised but moaned letting him in, this is something he rarely ever does. Al shot his tongue into your mouth taking control causing you to moan once more. he was never this rough. you slowly wrapped your arms around his neck as he continued to roam around your mouth. you smiled and broke the kiss.  
"can we make this fair?" you asked Al playfully.  
finished. your fingers danced around the edge of his shirt.  
"A-Alright." Al agreed. you silently cheered as he took for his shirt. 'he has a well-toned chest' you thought to yourself. you blushed, realizing this was the first time you had even seen him without a shirt. Al leaned in and kissed you once again, having enough confidence to shove his tongue into your mouth. you smiled into the kiss. you wrapped your arms around his neck as he began to lightly kiss your neck. he wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you closer to him. he looked into your eyes.  
"I-I love you Tara, ever since the moment i met you, i knew that. i always want to be with you." Al said shyly.  
"I love you Al..." you replied.


End file.
